


Things were better in the old days

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (never shown, Bullying, M/M, only told)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Roman is bullied and decide to talk about it to his dad.
Relationships: (familial), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, only loceit is romantic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Things were better in the old days

“So, roman, how was school today?”, Janus asked after his son slammed the door behind him.

Roman sighed and threw his backpack on the floor before sitting next to it.

He visibly hesitated and looked at his dad then down at his feet.

“Dad? Can you help me?”

“Sure. What do want?”

“Uhm. If, hypothetically, someone, who is definitely not me, would be bullied. How would you... make it… stop?”

The theater kid shrunk back under the gaze of his father.

“Roman. Is someone bullying you.”

The teen hid his head in his legs and hugged them tight to his chest. His voice came was muffled and weak. He sounded almost on the verge of tears.

“maybe…”

“Oh dear. It’s okay. What’s that little shit’s name?

“DAD!”

Roman’s head shot up, but Janus only raised his eyebrows.

He waved his hand.

“Okay, okay, you’re right I’m sorry. Did you tell your teachers?”

“No… b- but I think the teachers see it, but they’re not doing anything! And I told him to stop! But- but he just won't!”

Roman’s breathing itched. He didn’t know what to do, he was truly lost. Hi eyes were watering and he hid his head once again.

“I know Remus wants to do something, but I don’t want him to be expelled, you know? And it just feels like I’ve tried everything!”

Janus sat down next to Roman and gently patted his son’s back.

”Yea. Yea I know. You’ll see we’ll _…_ _talk_ with that kid’s parents, or the teachers, or even the principal. Don’t worry.”

They sat in a comforting silence, Roman pressed in his dad’s side, before the latter started talking again

“You know, back in my day we used to just light the houses of the people who were pissing us off on fire and you know what? Things usually got changed a lot faster.

Streamlines the whole process, if you ask me. If you could still do that, I would’ve said to do that”

“Well you can still do that if you're not caught!”, Remus said

Janus looked at his second son and opened his mouth, before his husband, Logan, came in the living room waving a wooden spoon menacingly at the man sitting on the couch.

“I have no idea what you were talking about, but you better not encourage any of the boys to burn down the enemy’s house or I will hit you Janus.”

Janus only smirked and said, “I would never do that honey, you know me.”

Roman had his face hidden in his hand as he batted away Remus who was teasingly poking him.

“Thanks for the help dad.”, Roman said softly

A soft smile spread on Janus’s lips, “Of course roman, don't forget that we're here for you. Even if I joke, know that I always have you and your brother at hearth”

Janus reassured, rustling Roman hairs.

“Yea... I love you dads”

“We know”

“Now. Remus, please go put the table, dinner's almost ready.”

“Sure dad!”

Immediately, Remus got up and ran to the cabinet where the plates were stored and Logan, realising what he’d done, chased after him.

“Don't break anything Remus. Remus!”

A loud crashing sound could be heard from where roman and his father were seated.

“I’ll talk to your dad about it later okay? Now, come on, before your brother destroy the entire kitchen.”

The teen laughed and trailed after his father, his bully leaving his mind entirely for the first time in weeks. Maybe everything would be okay after he would think later.

But not now. Now, was time for the nice chaos that was his family

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: “You know, back in my day we used to just light the houses of the people who were pissing us off on fire and you know what? Things usually got changed a lot faster. Streamlines the whole process, if you ask me.”  
> from sparkingstoryinspiration on tumblr  
> the bully was supposed to be a u!side, but i dropped it half way in  
> i also can't seem to write an actual paragraph for the life of me


End file.
